Antarctic Investigation Authority
:For the future of this agency, please see Sye/Future. The Antarctic Investigation Authority (AIA) is an espionage branch of the PSA founded and led by Professor Shroomsky, or under his codename, "Headmaster Champignon". It is one of the most powerful government agencies, particularly because it has the authority to wiretap, issue search warrents, wiretap, monitor others and use the GCPA act... did I mention they could be WIRETAPPING you? Background The AIA was founded by Professor Shroomsky in May 2009 to stop the UPM, which, until his discovery, was considered a rumor to those not on the street. Along with the GCPA Act, the AIA managed to PWN the UPM, though after about a month in Owcatraz (and still running the Mafia from behind bars), Bugzy escaped and once again roams the USA, though he became a quick enemy of Shroomsky. Abilities The AIA now runs generic and specialized operations, though most are unknown to the public, since Shroomsky obbsesses over classification. ---- This is the list of known AIA abilities. As you can see, the AIA can do many powerful government moves. In some cases, any AIA agent can do it, otherwise only the Headmaster can. Some creatures criticize some of the powers listed, thinking it slightly restricts their freedom like the national judiciary did. Any agent can... *Arrest people. *Wiretap phones and chatrooms, unwarrented. *Make search warrents without permission needed. *Report naughty people to the moderators (in CP). *Park anywhere unless it's dangerous for others. *Follow suspected criminals without stalking charges (excellent for Canren). Only the Headmaster can.... *Classify anything FROM the public and release anything classified TO the public, unless specifically by a NZS ("No Zlo Shroomsky") tag, or if the document can not be brought to his desk (AKA lost or hidden). *Take over a reigon via declaration of martial law if the usual law and order leaves town and the gangs took over and commit every kind of unthinkable deed. *Declare a State of Emergency. *Assign missions. *Launch Deletion Missiles (not to be confused with REGULAR Missiles) **Unless in a total war (like Dagor Dagorath), in which the Narrator, the Masters of the Universe, or anyone who owns one can. **Citizens of the Lichenblossom Isles, suburbs of Dorkugal, are also permitted to launch Delete Missiles (if they happen to own one), as the Lichenblossom Isles are the only major supplier of Delete Missiles within the USA. *Authorize Deletion Missile Tests. *Pardon anyone. *Launch REGULAR Missiles at any time. CNIC amendments Upon the creation of the CNIC, the AIA was stripped of most of its power regarding the oceans and boats. *The Admiral (CNIC's leader) can prevent Shroomsky from classifying or declassifying anything regarding boats, the ocean, water-based, etc. *Professor Shroomsky and the AIA can no longer commandeer boats, ships, or water-based items. Nobody can.... *Beat up people....unless if they are Snoss. *Enter New Freezeland without permission from Triskelle Swiss Ninja. Reception Even though the South Pole Council voted "Yes" in a landslide victory (only Tails6000 , Speeddasher, and Shadow voted against it), the AIA has come under criticism since it was established. Others think it is "too powerful". Praise *Penghis Khan is a HUGE fan of the AIA, mostly because of all the tools of PWNage they have at their disposal. Criticism * Naturally, Bugzy despises the AIA because it sent him to the Slammer for a month and because it is a threat to the UPM, which Bugzy treats like family. * They can't enter Freezeland without permission, since it is a different country. Freezeland takes it as a threat; almost as bad as invasion. Quartering agents and troops from other countries is completely illegal in Freezeland without Triskelle and the Council of Five's permission, that was, before it collapsed. *They are Still not allowed in New Freezeland, since Swiss Ninja considers them to be a threat to liberate New Freezeland from his Empire. * Shadow and Tails6000 disagree with it, strongly: :"We've got the PSA!" they said. Then, the PSA dissolved. Neutral *Alex12345a claims that although the AIA is a great help, it is also using the Big Brother tactic. The PSA currently does not operate in MAI, thus, he is not affected by the wiretapping. Uniform None firmly established yet, though "Headmaster Champignon" already has his own dress. * It HAS been confirmed that top hats will be a mandatory apparel in the uniform. Sunglasses are allowed, but optional. *Shroomsky is still deciding what the agents should wear as a symbol of their position. He's considering, among many things, a cloak (like his), a bow tie, a briefcase, a special pin, or a robe... he needs help on choosing. Agents Currently, the AIA is quite small, with the members being: *Lian Lapooh *Hat Pop *Canren *Becky the Secretary *Oswald McIce *Franky the Squealer *The X Leader Trivia *According to Turtleheimer, Professor Shroomsky's Headmaster dress is somewhat due to a migrane and a large dosage of Azarath medication. *Their motto is "I'm Watching!". * The terrain equivalent is the TSU. Internal Links * Busted! * Professor Shroomsky * PSA * Classification Code * More on "Headmaster Champignon's" dress. * CNIC * Wiretapping AIA Category:Groups ~ Category:Antarctic Investigation Authority Category:stalkers